Lost and Found
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: Janessa didnt know accepting an invitation could get her into so much drama. The one time she gets out and tries to have fun, wouldnt it just have to happen then! She should have stayed at the dorm for Spring Break instead of going to West Virgina.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.**_

_**Basically, what I'm saying is...**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**I just wanted to make this clear and stated.**_

_**Enjoy the story! :)**_

The hot-pink duct taped cell phone made a peaceful 'ding' noise as it sat on the small dresser next to the bed, signaling me that I had a new text message. I reach over the small distance and grasp the phone before bringing it on top of my open text book. Allison's name is lit up on the screen, so I immediatly open it.

**Coming over now. -Ally :) **

I let the phone drop to the book as I quickly glance around at my dorm room that I have to myself, thanks to my roommate dropping out early and running off with her punk rock band boyfriend to get married in Vegas.. Yeah, I didnt think it was a great idea, either.. but I wished her luck. The multiple stacks of random papers for each class messily placed all over the room, receipts for God knows what crumpled up near the trash bin, where I didnt quite make a basket but never really cared about it. The plain calendar with the neon sticky note duct-taped to it next to the wall reminding me to take my birth-control every day, random tests written down, my week-to-week work schedule written down for the current and previous weeks, a few cheerful, happy quotes or lyrics, or tweets, written in pencil on the wall, for easy removal if needed. Or when needed. The newspaper open to the horoscopes, my laptop currently open looking for apartments, and random places that are up for rent. I look down at myself as I walk into the small bathroom to look at my face. Very visible, very dark circles around my eyes, and especially under my eyes are very dark, almost like I've got two black eyes, but its actually from a loss of sleep. I guess 3-4 hours a night isn't great? Oh well..

I brush my hair down, pulling my bangs back and securing them with two bobby pins. I rush to my small closet, taking out my dark pair of skinny jeans with random rips on the legs, and I quickly pick out a pink and white stripped strapless shirt with a cute pink bow and my pink converse. I finish tieing my shoes and go to the mirror to do a final look over when I hear knocking on my door. Sighing in defeat and deciding not to care since its just Allison, I go to the door, unlock it and let her in. She smiles at me brightly and I smile weakly back at her. She looks around the place and back at me. I shrug.

"College has me busy." I say simply. She nods but then smiles her certain plotting smile. I look at her suspiciously. "Whats up? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, no reason." Allison says as she pushes her blonde lockes behind her ear as she picks up both of my duffel bags and sets them on my bed. "Its just I have the perfect idea to get you out and away, so you can have fun!" She turns to smile at me. "Thats all." She begins to walk towards my closet.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Allison takes out most of my clothes and walks them over to my bed as she looks at them all.

"Which of these say West Virgina to you? I'm personally thinking that these" She says motioning to some jean shorts, a dark blue baby doll top, and a white and blue tank top-ish shirt with two blue anchors. "What do you think?" Allison asks while putting them inside my bag and zipping them up, but pausing and looking at my hot pink converse boots. "These too." She says, grabbing them and shoving them inside and re-zipping it up.

"What the hell are you doing, Allison?" I ask, in shock of everything. She smiles at me innocently.

"Spring Break starts tommorrow. We've been out of class for like 3 days, I know you're ahead on your work. All you ever do is work and study! Hang out with me on Spring Break, don't even ask any questions, just bring stuff you'll need for the week. I promise, it'll be so awesome. Hurry, we have to leave in like an hour." Allison says happily, but pleadingly. I look at her in disbelief. Am I really going to let her do this? Force me into some trip that I don't even know anything about?

"Allison!" I say, protesting. Its so tempting, really, because I never get out and hang out with much of anyone. And she is my sister...

"Please!" Allison begs. I sigh.

"Fine." I give in.

How the hell was I suppose to know that one simple word.. 'fine'... would get me so far out of my comfort zone, and into so much drama?

_**So, I'm guessing I'm one of the few who know about the total freaking awesomeness that is Tucker & Dale VS Evil? Reviews are welcome. :) **_


End file.
